


Destined

by ginnyn



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyn/pseuds/ginnyn
Summary: Since the day he was woven into existence, Rayman always felt the need to figure out himself. But the search of that answer clash with the reason he was created for.





	1. The day in which he got his name

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired after reading the notes about Rayman's creation in the Raywiki way too much. Pretty much a failed nanowrimo at this moment, I'll try to finish most of the chapters this month of november 2016 but I'm not reaching the word total for nanowrimo in anyway.
> 
> As always with my fics:   
> I'm natural spanish and my english can be pretty stiff (And sometimes awkward or just plain wrong)  
> This is not proofed

Today was an special day in the Snoring Tree, that tree in the middle of everything in the Glade of Dreams. People call it "Snoring" do the fact they usually hear snorings sounds from the tent which is on top when they pass nearby. People try to not bother the occupants due the fact one of them is, well, the creator of everything in the planet. But today, said creator, a giant, brown, frog looking creature with sun glasses and a pipe, in which he blows bubbles all the time, wasn't sleeping or taking a nap. Today was one of the most wonderful day in the nearest forest, the Primordial Forest, and every body felt elated for no reason. But there's a reason, and the reason was, the Bubble Dreamer, said creator, was incredible happy. Today was the day it was going to be presented to him.  
What you may ask? Well, the Bubble Dreamer wasn't really sure, as it was something unpressedented for him to meet the first creation of his most beloved creature, Betilla, the forest nymph.  
Betilla insisted it wasn't just her who did the job, but all the other nymphs confessed that she did most of it, like harnessing the power of the 2nd Soltice moonbeans and woven them into something, like that thing. They didn't had a name for it yet. Still, the human looking nymph, with a long red hair and a skimpy green outfit, with stokings and a very tall hat of the same color, was really, really nervious. The day before today that... oh well, ran away and end up in a beach near of the waters of the sea of lums (those are really far away!) where some fishermen found it and couldn't stop looking at it. The lack of limbs to unify its body with its floating hands and feet, and the lack of neck to glue that head with the body were perplexing for everybody, all while this... being was yawning and trying to take a nap under a tree.  
The nymphs got it back, wash it and groom it until it was finally ready. Again. Ok, ok. Today is the day it's going to be presented to the Bubble Dreamer.  
\- It? - the Bubble Dreamer inquired - does it not have a soul??  
\- I... - Betilla stuttered for a moment - I don't know  
\- Ha - the Bubble Dreamer commented - Interesting - and then he added - well, they does have an opinion, so, it's very probable they does have a soul  
\- they? - Betilla asked with curiosity  
\- of course! - the Bubble Dreamer exclaimed with a laugh - we need to ask them about their prefered pronoun first and then give them a perfect name!  
Betilla was in a loss of words. She didn't knew exactly WHAT she helped to create, or why it keep getting away! Or that thing of having a soul has any weight at all.  
\- I understand you are not ok with this - the Bubble Dreamer said, interrupting Betilla's thoughts - Something bothering you?  
\- That recipe - Betilla tried to articulate - how do we know about it?  
\- Beats me! - the Bubble Dreamer exclaimed with a chuckle - I'm almost sure is older than me even! But at the same time I don't know how that arrived to the teensies' library. It's a mystery indeed  
\- Well... I did follow the instructions exactly - Betilla explained - But I think something is missing, besides its limbs, of course  
\- Limbs?? - the Bubble Dreamer asked - how do they walk then?  
\- oh, it... - Betilla stopped herself for a second - I mean, they still have feet and hands, they are just floating around  
\- this kid is getting more interesting by the second  
\- It's in fact because we got short of materials at the last minute  
\- that doesn't make them any less interesting  
\- BETILLA! BETILLA!  
A high pitched voice came from above, and then followed the owner, a big green fly with a really big head which looked more like a frog's, but with a giant, toothy grin. He was moving his short arms up and down, trying to get the attention of Betilla and the Bubble Dreamer  
\- Murfy, what's - Betilla stop mid sentence, suddenly knowing EXACTLY what just happened - who was?  
\- I think you can figure out what happened just by knowing that I had been sent to deliver the news  
Betilla fled away with a tired expression, leaving the Bubble Dreamer and Murfy with their own thoughts  
\- What's happened? - the Bubble Dreamer asked as soon as Betilla was out of sight  
\- Something something about its hair, I think - Murfy explained casually - Helena and Edith are convinced if it were longer it could fly  
\- Flying using their hair? - the Bubble Dreamer exclaimed - Neat!  
\- They also has a big nose  
\- What? They are also a magician??  
Murfy squinted his eyes trying to come up with an answer, mostly because, well, he wasn't really THAT sure  
\- I don't think so - he eventually said - there's enough magic involved on keeping them alive  
\- What?!  
\- I'm talking about the floating hands  
\- Oh  
\- And feet  
\- Ohhhhhhhhhhhh  
\- And... head  
Betilla arrived to her room, which was up in the third floor of the snoring tree and was big enough to keep inside at least other 4 nymphs. Her little sisters. All of them were taking care of the creature after some moments ago, before they... oh well  
\- I'm not going to ask what just happened  
\- I was trying to make its hair longer - confessed Helena, the mountain nymph, in less than 2 seconds - it didn't like it  
\- Fine, well, not fine. But that doesn't matter - Betilla ordered - we need to find them, again, come on girls!  
They flew for have a better view of the forest and segmented it and started the search for this weird creature. Again. In less of a day.  
But where was this weird creature?  
They was not that far away from the Snoring Tree really, walking in no specific direction because they was tired of running. They didn't knew that much about the direction they was going, but they was mostly interested in get away from those nymphs. They were annoying. Telling them to wash their face and what to say and what to eat and how. Boy they were annoying. Still, they has no idea where to go. They only know the other way was to the beach by the sea of lums, where everybody thought they was a freak, so nope, not that way. The current way though seems to go to an even deeper forest. The trees were getting somewhat different and the path they was using was getting less defined with each step. Nonetheless, they keep moving forward because the alternative was well, way more annoying.  
They heard a sound.  
Wait? What?  
The sound came from behind and it was like something they have never heard in their life. They didn't knew if it was something threatening or something dangerous, but they has to do something. Something. Anything.  
They decided to run. Run as fast as they can, not looking back and, apparently, not looking forward either because at the first dangerously placed stone they tripped, rolling directly to a cliff where they kept rolling and rolling until they eventually crashed on something soft, but also kind of sticky. And, also, breathing?  
Oh oh. They moved away from the creature, scared, looking as how that looming presence was getting closer to them. The creature was 2 times taller than them, with a big body, long arms, giant hands and almost non existing legs. It also was of a deep, cobalt blue (maybe it's also poisonous?) and small round bulbous eyes on top of its head. The creature put their hand on the air and our limbless creature knew it was done for it. This is it, the end. It wasn't a long life, neither a good one, but it was a life. Their life  
\- Hi! - the creature said, extending his hand with a giant, contagious smile - I'm Globox! Are you ok?  
The initial response was changed almost immediately of one of comfort. It wasn't a giant malevolent creature trying to eat them, but instead was.... ahhhhhhh....  
\- can you talk?  
\- yes, yes! - they eventually could said - I'm ok  
\- good! - Globox exclaimed with a genuine smile, seems to them - that fall was deeeeeeeep! At least you landed on something soft! Ha HA! Are you...  
Are you what? They was prepared for the worst, that was almost sure it was going to happen. A freak, maybe? Why you have no arms or limbs in general? After just one moment at that beach near to the sea of lums got them prepared. They was sure it was coming  
\- hungry? Because I am  
Our limbless creature raised their eyebrows in surprise, no mention of the lack of limbs then? This was curious, suspicious even.  
Then they remembered:  
\- yes - they finally said - I'm actually pretty hungry  
\- Good! - Globox exclaimed - my house is just a couple of trees away, we can get some food there! By the way, what's your name?  
Their name?  
\- I... don't think I have one - they eventually said  
They looked at Globox, as he was crossing his arms and looking at them as hard as he could  
\- That's terrible! - he pointed out - we should give you one  
\- Why should I have one? - the being asked  
\- Well...  
\- A being with feelings and thoughts, with a will of their own. - the Bubble Dreamer recited suddenly to a surprised Murfy, who was making himself useful by cleaning some places in the tent  
\- Excuse me?  
\- I think I figure out the problem Betilla has with that curious kid - the Bubble Dreamer explained - She's just too good at creating things!  
\- I think you are been too optimistic  
\- No no no! Look! this is what I'm going to - the Bubble Dreamer started to explain - She got that recipe from the teensies' library and she thought it was for create a thing which could help with this nightmare problem, but then she gave so much love to that creation that it got the biggest will you could find, that's the problem!  
\- I don't think I'm following your train of thought  
\- It's simple my friend! You just need to respect they is alive!  
\- And how you do that? - Murfy inquired with genuine curiosity  
\- Well, you start that by giving them a name - the Bubble Dreamer said - We should think on a very good one, after all, they's Betilla first creature!  
\- Well, they was made using rays from the moon, isn't they? - Murfy pitched in  
\- Could that mean... OH! - the Bubble Dreamer finally got it - I know!  
\- Rayman! - Globox finally said, after some minutes of careful consideration  
\- That sounds terrible! - it was their first opinion about it  
\- you don't like it? - Globox asked, deflating himself with a giant frown in his face  
\- I mean, it could be worse - Rayman tried to fix it - but I, well, I'll keep it  
\- YEAH! - Globox celebrated with his hands up in the air, then he did a little celebratory dance. At seeing that, Rayman couldn't understand what was happening to him, as he felt really, well, happy just by seeing Globox been happy. That name had a weird ring to it, not completely convinced, but, if it made someone happy, why not?  
Soon enough, they arrived to Globox house, where a bunch of little versions of him, but of a softer blue, were playing with a ball in the garden  
\- Papa! - one of them exclaimed, then all of them ran to recieve Globox. He immediatly started to count them up, while hugging all the ones he could during the same process. Rayman was looking at him with curiosity, seeing how he was trying to pay equal amount of attention to every one of them. But, soon enough, in the middle of the caos, one of the kids climbed to his head chanting - YEAH! -  
\- Why there's so little of you? - Globox asked with a worried look in his face  
\- Some of us are playing hide and seek! - one of the kids explained  
\- oh right! - another eventually exclaimed - I should be searching for them!  
While that one was back to the forest to keep playing the game, others had already their eyes glued on Rayman, stuff which was making him really uncomfortable.  
\- Oooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
The kids moved near to Rayman, for look at him better, while he was really trying to combat his urges of not run away  
\- Kids! Kids! - Globox tried really hard - Don't do that you are making him uncomforta...  
While Globox was trying to say that, his kids mobbed Rayman all at once and stole  
\- My body! - Rayman yelled when he was seeing the kids run away with his body, immediatly using it like a ball. Rayman look at Globox angrily, who had squinted his eyes, almost to the point of crying, while keeping his mouth shut with difficulty. Rayman wondered why for less than a second, until he realized how ridiculous he must look with his hands, feet and head floating while nothing was in the middle. Globox's kids started to play football with his body, but Rayman didn't feel any physical pain, just the sting of seeing the only being which he felt ok around trying to contain his laugh. But Rayman was ready to concede. He uttered a short snort, followed by an actual laugh. Globox soon follow suit, and they both started to laugh at the situation because, frankly, it was pretty funny.  
After a solid minute of laugh, Rayman noticed a full grown globox-like creature getting near to the kids. This one was a lighter shade of red, almost pink, and also a bit bigger than Globox in size. The kids, after seeing her approaching, came together like trying to protect eachother.  
\- What do you have there? - she said in an accusatory manner to the kids  
\- It's just Rayman's body! - Globox screamed from the back  
That creature grabbed Rayman's body and inspected it. She touched the fabric of the hoddie and look inside of it, just to see a healthy looking skin.  
\- This doesn't look like a cadaver to me sweetie, are you sure? - she decided to put her hand inside the hoddie, touching Rayman skin and tickling him without noticing. Rayman started to giggle uncontrollable, trying to keep his cool and mostly failing, while Globox ran to stop her of doing that  
\- Stop Uglette! Stop! - Globox grabbed Rayman's body from her hands, the moment she realized that a creature, with nothing but floating body part around, was wiping his tears after laughing so hard. Uglette was stunned.  
\- What did you find in the forest? - was the first question she asked, while Rayman was trying to recover his cool  
\- I don't know his species but! - he said, pointing to Rayman's body - his name is Rayman!  
Rayman came to recover his body from Globox, but one of the kids stole it again. Rayman decided he wanted his body back and ran after the kids, playfully trying to get his body and purposely failing several times.  
\- He seems to get along with the kids, uh? - was Uglette comment  
\- He's a good guy  
\- I'm just wondering which kind of weird things the Bubble Dreamer has been into recently - commented Uglette, almost whispering, like trying to avoid been heard by Rayman  
\- Oh, I don't think he has anything to do with the Bubble Dreamer - Globox commented almost unconcerned  
\- Really?  
\- Mm! - Globox reafirmed - He feels different somehow  
\- We shouldn't call Betilla then? - Uglette said very low  
\- Oh, shoot, you right - Globox exclaimed, almost too loud for confort.  
Rayman eventually got his body back. It wasn't easy, I tell you. The kids were more crafty that he was giving them credit. Still, he eventually got the best of them, and could recover his body after several tries and tweaks to his strategy. Then the dinner came. It was a great feast, at least according to Rayman, and he ate fruits until there were no more. After that, a good nap. And everybody took naps there. Rayman could count around 600 kids (how Globox could remember all of their names exactly?) and everybody, even Uglette, was in a comfy position in the garden, snoring like no tomorrow. Rayman didn't want to sleep, because he felt really happy right now. He wanted to that feeling to stay, to feel it for as long as possible. But his eyes were begging for rest, and soon enough, he finally gave in, closing them and then, good, good sleep.  
Rayman got a good rest. He woke up, waiting to find any blue or pink colored friendly face waiting him to play, but instead, it was, green  
\- Finally! You woke up! - Murfy said happily. Rayman observed Murfy with terror, and then look around to figure out where exactly he was. It was a small room with ceilings made out of fabric and floor made with a fancy wood. In the middle of it, a bed, where he was laying on.  
\- Why am I here? - Rayman asked, terrified  
\- Holly and Annetta found you at The forest! - Murfy explained - Nobody knew why you were there but you were sleeping, so  
\- You kidnapped me!  
\- No... they brought you back  
\- I didn't want to came back!  
\- Well, that's a matter of opinion really  
Rayman pushed Murfy aside and moved to the exit door, but Murfy was trying to comb his hair and fix his hoddie.  
\- What are you doing?! - Rayman eventually snapped  
\- You are going to meet the Bubble Dreamer! You need to look at least decent - Murfy answered, like it was obvious  
\- Who said I want to meet him?! - Rayman resorted angrily  
\- Who said YOU have a choice? - Murfy answered back, almost unfazed  
Rayman push him aside again, and walk thru the door, to find a short, wide corridor. Without thinking, he kept moving forward, while Murfy just flew before him and then went out of sight. That stopped Rayman on his tracks. He couldn't go that way anymore, where to go now?  
That didn't matter in the slightest because, somehow, he started to hover, raising from the floor by a 5 cms or 6. He almost panicked until a flash of light transported him to another room. There, a very large room with long fabric falling from the ceiling, a beautiful wooden floor and a pedestal made with the same wood placed in the back, where a big brown creature with a long, but I say looooonnngggg beard was watching him with a childish glee.  
\- He's adorable! - was the first thing he exclaimed. Betilla was at his right with her face completely red, while Murfy was at his left with his grin almost intact. Almost  
\- I think that wasn't the intention - Murfy whispered to the Bubble Dreamer  
\- I haven't said anything wrong, I'm not apologizing - the Bubble Dreamer answered to that comment. Then, his arms seems to elongate towards Rayman, grabbed him by his body and carried him all the way near to him. And then, for Rayman's surprise, he sat Rayman in front of him IN the pedestal. He fixed his position, a bit of his hair and his clothes.  
\- Tell me about it, little one - the Bubble Dreamer introduced - How had been this first two days of your life?  
\- Are you asking?  
\- Yes! Yes! - the Bubble Dreamer exclaimed - I want to know! I'm deeply interested!  
Rayman look away from the Bubble Dreamer to the point of his fingers which were laying on his lap trying to figure out what's going on. He, several times, heard the nymphs talking about presenting him to this... brown... thing. They called him the creator of the world, the greatest of all creatures, god. Rayman always felt nervious around those conversations. He felt the nymphs were trying to, well, gift him to the Bubble Dreamer. But here he was, asking him about stuff. Did he wanted to know about his new pet, or about Rayman himself?  
\- Fine. At least just recently - Rayman answered, while still looking to his fingers  
\- Just recently? - the Bubble Dreamer asked - Can you tell me why Rayman?  
\- How do you know my name?  
\- I have my resources  
\- Which is kind of the worst answer ever - Betilla said under her breath  
\- Yeah - the Bubble Dreamer conceded - But at the same time is true!  
\- I met Globox - Rayman explained, looking back to his fingers - I don't think you know him  
\- Do You? - Murfy exclaimed  
\- Ohhhh, Globox - the Bubble Dreamer commented - What a great friend you had made. Kinder heart it's going to be difficult to find  
\- And biggest stomach - Murfy added  
\- Well, that's also true my friend! - the Bubble Dreamer reafirmed, laughing  
\- Do you know Globox?  
\- Do I? Well, of course I do! I dreamt him up! - the Bubble Dreamer answered, almost with an offended tone - I remember all the creatures I have ever created. Yes, yes I do.  
Murfy heard something in the back, made a small signal and retired after the Bubble Dreamer sign him the permission with a nod.  
\- Hopefully you will excuse him - the Bubble Dreamer said - But well, enough about me. Let's keep trying to talk about you  
\- What's so interesting about me? - Rayman resorted  
\- The fact I can't name anything interesting about you! - the Bubble Dreamer answered immediatly - And that's always interesting!  
Betilla was literally eating her hair while looking at Rayman, who was getting more and more confused by the second. It's this guy really GOD?  
\- Aaaahhhhh!!!! aaaaahhhh!!!! - Murfy screamed from the back, interrupting everyone train of thought. - This is terrible! This is terrible! - he kept screaming, flying and crashing onto things for how agitated he was  
\- Calm down Murfy! - Betilla flown to hug him - Just tell us what just happened  
\- A swarm of Darktoons are running in the forest! - Murfy screamed, trying to explain - They are going to reach Globox's house midway!  
Betilla and the Bubble Dreamer just stopped for a couple of seconds, while Rayman was raising an eyebrow as high as he could.  
\- Darktoons?  
\- Well, they are creatures of nightmares - the Bubble Dreamer explained, his cheerfullness completely gone in a second - If they reach Globox's family, they're going to wipe them out  
Rayman didn't thought the next movement, he just started to run in the same direction. Almost at the same time the thought rushed into his brain; his friend was in danger, he better DO something.  
\- Rayman! - Betilla yelled, but got no answer - Wait for me!  
She flown after him with Murfy close behind her. Soon she caught with him, running as fast as he could (and he could run pretty fast), with his eyes showing unchangable decision in going to stop those Darktoons as fast as possible.  
\- Rayman! - Betilla flown next to him  
\- I'm not going to stop - Rayman answered immediatly  
\- I don't want you to stop! but! - Betilla corrected him - Do you know how to fight?  
Rayman expression changed to one of confusion, slowing his pace to eventually stop (letting Murfy to finally catch up with them) and then looking at her completely... baffled  
\- What's a fight?  
\- He doesn't know how to fight?! - Murfy exclaimed to the winds so everybody in the Glade of Dreams could hear him  
\- No he doesn't - Betilla answered, jogging in place and chewing some more hair, while Murfy was flying in circles  
\- He's going to get bubblized if he confronts those Darktoons! - Murfy exclaimed again  
\- I know, I know! - Betilla was trying to think  
\- I'm going to keep running  
\- Wait! - Betilla yelled, with decision this time - Stay in place for just a second  
Murfy got away while she was gathering a ball of energy with her hands. Then, she absorbed the energy and conjured - I give you the power to PUNCH! - and then she punched Rayman in the face, throwing him to the floor.  
\- Can you give him new powers by punching him?! - Murfy asked, fairly impressed, while Rayman was trying to stand on his feet again  
\- Ussually I wove a silver lum and we do a little ceremony and everything - Betilla explained - BUT WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!  
\- Oohhh true, true  
When Rayman could stand, he looked to his hands and felt... no difference.  
\- Are you sure you just gave me a new power? - Rayman asked, fairly concerned over the fact he probably was going to get a concussion for no good reason  
\- You will know what to do when you need it - Betilla answered, while grabbing him by his hoddie and go flying with him  
\- What are you doing?! - Rayman yelled  
\- Flying is faster - Betilla answered as methodical as she could  
\- Then why you didn't give me wings! - Rayman complained  
\- I gave you hair and now SHUT UP!  
Rayman did shut up while Betilla was giving him a ride directly to the swarm of Darktoons. Murfy stayed behind, looking at them surprised.  
\- Do you need a lift? - a near tree asked. It had two eyes and a mouth with a pipe blowing bubbles.  
\- You shouldn't be here! - Murfy exclaimed very loud  
\- Oh, we agree on that - the Bubble Dreamer tree said - Do you still need a lift?  
\- Oh, sure - Murfy eventually said, feeling half defeated - I guess I can warn them. Of something.  
The Bubble Dreamer teleported Murfy to Globox's garden, where he and Uglette were already getting their kids together and trying to get all of them inside their house, which was a very big, wooden house, built around a big old bluish tree. Murfy found Globox first, who was checking for more of his kids in the nearby forest  
\- Murfy! - Globox said to him, while still staying on task  
\- I came to warn you  
\- Yes! I know already - Globox interrupted him - There's predators coming, I'm going to try to hide all my kids, I will forget some of them anyway and I will feel terrible the next two weeks  
Murfy blinked.  
\- I have already gone thru this - Globox complemented with a shrug  
\- Those aren't predators - Murfy almost felt terrible saying this  
\- Whaa...  
\- They are Darktoons  
Murfy could swear he heard Globox's brain cracking the information for a couple of seconds until it suddenly clicked.  
\- Aaaahhhhh!!! - Globox started to panic, running in circles for 10 seconds and then going to his house - UGLETTEEEEEEEE!!!!  
\- I doubt I had said anything useful - Murfy went after Globox, who was already locking himself in the house, leaving Murfy outside.  
\- Did you find anyone else? - Uglette asked, already hugging like 4 kids who were really scared  
\- They are Darktoons! - Globox answered, while blocking the door with his own weight  
\- Don't say that Globie - Uglette replied - they are terrible, yes, but they just want to survive  
\- They are Darktoons! - Globox screamed again  
Knock! Knock!  
\- I'M NOT OPENING! - Globox yelled after heard that  
\- Oh, come on! - Murfy complained from the other side - You are going to let me get bubblized?  
\- YOU CAN FLY!  
\- Oh yeah right - Murfy felt a bit weird about that remark - Like that is a HUGE advantage  
Then, suddenly, a million steps were heard, as thousands of little balls, moving like a black cloth was appearing from the forest, getting together like a single entity. They were determined to crush the house door, and they moved like it, with their short legs moving as fast as they can, showing their teeth menacingly and using every single one of them as a force to be feared. They have tiny feet and legs, big white eyes with black pupils, white strands of pointy hair and white sharp, sharpy teeth.  
\- Those are Darktoons? - Rayman asked from the back. He and Betilla were finally catching up with them.  
\- Yes! - Betilla said, while getting a different stance, like she was about to...  
\- What are you doing? - Rayman asked, with a bit of unintended panic in his voice...  
\- You'll survive  
Betilla then throwed Rayman with all the strength she could against the Darktoon swarm, striking them and separating them, losing focus.  
\- Strike! - Betilla yelled triumphant  
Then Rayman rolled on the floor and, miraculously, he stopped on fight stance, in front of the house door, missing Murfy by 3 centimeters and looking correctly to the Darktoons, who were now all around the garden, having lost completely the sight of what they were doing.  
\- I'm alive - Rayman whispered to himself  
\- Too much for the power to punch, eh? - Murfy commented  
\- This is not the power to punch - Rayman complained - I haven't punched anything yet  
\- Of course it's the power to punch! - Murfy corrected - You need to have a good equilibrium and a good fighting stance if you want to punch great! Trust me! I have read about that  
\- You have read about that  
The Darktoons recovered focus, but instead on continuing their strike against Globox's house door, they attacked Rayman, mobbing him with continuous... ahhh....  
\- I didn't sign up for this - Murfy said with his face full of worry, after he moved away from... what's happening by flying up in the air  
\- He's going to be fine - Betilla said after reuniting with Murfy - He has the power to punch!  
Suddenly, a painful scream could be heard. Then another, but this one with more decision imbued. And then, Rayman could punch his way out of the swarm, like an eruption, screaming a gutural growl which scared almost every animal, plant and elemental being around 5 kilometers at least. Except Betilla. She was beaming with pride. All the Darktoons once again were spread around the garden. They turned to see Rayman, who was breathing heavily with his fists trembling and felt, well, pissed off  
\- DO YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!? - he suddenly screamed scaring everyone, including Betilla - COME AND GET A PIECE OF ME!  
The Darktoons stalled for 3 seconds too long and then, they ran away as fast as they could.  
\- Wait, what's just happened? - Rayman just got even more confused now, by seeing the Darktoons scrambling their way in complete different directions each  
\- You won Rayman! - Murfy congratulated him  
\- Yes! - Betilla affirmed - You defeated the Darktoons!  
\- I.... I.... - suddenly Rayman realized what just happened - YEAH! - he threw his hands to the air and then he did a little celebratory dance. He did it! He did it! He felt so happy!  
Globox and Uglette slowly opened the door, just to see Rayman, Betilla and Murfy dancing out of happiness.  
\- Rayman! - Globox yelled happily, running to grab Rayman by his body and giving him a big hug - You are ok!  
Globox and Rayman shared the hug for what seems an eternity, while everybody was waiting, until Globox suddenly remembered  
\- Where's that monster who scared out those Darktoons? - he asked  
\- Uh - Rayman was unsure to really answer this, but he went on anyway - It was me  
\- What?! - Globox screamed very loud - But you are adorable!  
Betilla crossed her arms offended, while Murfy was trying to not laugh too loud  
\- You too? - She said confrontational  
\- I don't know - then Globox changed the subject - What's the Bubble Dreamer said?  
\- Oh! We were in the middle of that - Murfy explained after getting stump for half a second processing the question - But this Darktoon emergency happened and...  
\- Did you dump him?! - Globox said to Rayman while rocking him and also getting upset and worried  
\- Stop doing that - Rayman pleaded  
\- It's ok - Betilla then added - It was an emergency and Rayman decided to help  
\- That only means he's getting points on his favor - Murfy then completed  
\- Points? - Rayman wasn't getting what they were talking about - For what?  
\- You are not from the Glade! - Globox explained, getting everyone confused - If you want to stay on the Glade you need to get the Bubble Dreamer's permission!  
\- Am I not?  
\- No no no no no - Murfy eventually realized - He IS from the Glade of Dreams  
\- Then why does he feel so different?  
\- Because he was created by Betilla - Murfy explained while Betilla did a hello sign with her hand  
\- Wait - Globox squinted his eyes trying to process this - So you are Rayman's mom?  
\- Yes? - Betilla answered, quite unsure of herself  
\- OH! - Globox exclaimed while letting Rayman go suddenly - THAT'S WHY he's adorable!  
Betilla got frustrated again while Murfy just bursted out laughing. Betilla gave Murfy a very annoyed nudge  
\- What?! - he said - This is actually funny!  
Rayman was on the floor trying to get back some semblance of equilibrium, when he noticed the rest of Globox's family just watching everything which was happening in the door frame.  
\- Oh, hello kids - Rayman greeted them. That's all what they needed to jump over him and then tried to hug him, all at the same time. Rayman started to laugh when he was been attacked by love, while Globox was trying to save his life with Uglette laughing at the situation.  
Betilla and Murfy decided to move to the sidelines to watch them having fun.  
\- This guy is greener than me! - Murfy eventually commented  
\- Yes, he needs time - Betilla agreed - But I feel we're off to a good start  
\- Yes! He has bags of potential! - the Bubble Dreamer tree came up out of nowhere  
\- YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!!!  
\- Nah, I already know that  
Soon the suns set and the stars slowly show up on the blue-blackish sky, inviting lums to sing happily announcing the day was over and now it was time for the night to reign. Eventually Betilla convinced Rayman to go back to their home, the Snoring Tree, after he helped Globox and Uglette in putting the kids to bed. They walked back there, where the Bubble Dreamer (who teleported back before anyone besides Betilla and Murfy could figure out he was there) was waiting for them with a giant smile.  
\- Congratulations! - the Bubble Dreamer greeted, while they entered the main room of the tent in the Snoring Tree - I got to know you did a great job scaring them away!  
\- How did you knew that? - Rayman asked  
\- I have my resources  
\- Are you going to say that everytime you can't really answer a question? - Murfy decided to ask  
\- Yes  
\- Works for me - Murfy started to fly in the direction of the kitchen - I'm hungry! I'm making pizza! Who wants pizza!?  
\- The answer is always yes! - Betilla follow him to the kitchen  
\- What's a pizza? - Rayman asked  
\- Oh, you are going to like it  
Murfy and Betilla went together to the kitchen, leaving alone Rayman and the Bubble Dreamer in the main room of the tent.  
\- I'm guessing everything has started to be less annoying - the Bubble Dreamer commented. He has to take every chance he will have to try and make a chat with Rayman. Or at least he was convinced of that  
\- I think is because I don't hear 5 voices telling me what to do the whole time - Rayman said absentmindedly - Where are they?  
\- The nymphs? - the Bubble Dreamer exclaimed - They had to go back to their domains. They can't stay together in one place for too long  
\- Oh, ok  
\- They work together for keep everything as connected as they can between all the places - the Bubble Dreamer explained - They are my emissaries, basically  
\- I see - Rayman sat on the floor, processing the information - Mmmm...  
\- Something bothering you?  
\- The Darktoons - Rayman introduced with difficulty - From where they come from?  
The Bubble Dreamer closed his eyes and sigh loudly. Rayman looked at him with curiosity. Why so somber? It's there something terrible which is difficult for him to explain? Why? Isn't he, you know, God? The Bubble Dreamer looked away, once or twice, Rayman wasn't counting. He touched his eyes and sigh once again, with a more marked frown by the second. Rayman just waited. Eventually he was going to say something, he hoped  
\- Why are you asking me that? - the Bubble Dreamer complained. Rayman kept on waiting, despite the Bubble Dreamer closed his eyes strongly, like trying to find a way to have not to say the words. Eventually though, he just gave up  
\- I created them - he said  
\- What?  
\- I said - the Bubble Dreamer repeated - I created the nightmares


	2. The day in which he learnt about the legendary hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I dabble into the existencial crisis of a god, the unexplicable reactions of a limbless guy no one wants to understand really, the efforts of a green fly on making this work, the confidence issues of a middle aged big blue frog-like creature and I also name drop a character which hadn’t appeared since Rayman 2. 
> 
> This is a Comedy Fan Fic!

An urgent, urgent reunion was on going in the Snoring Tree. It was an emergency, a great big giant emergency  
\- So, I told him I created all the nightmares - the Bubble Dreamer explained to Betilla and Murfy  
\- And then he asked you why - Betilla completed  
\- That's correct  
\- And then you told him... - Betilla moved her hands trying to clue the Bubble Dreamer into saying something. He followed the hands with his eyes, until he eventually...  
\- I... - he said with difficulty - I said nothing  
\- COME ON! - Betilla yelled while Murfy slapped his face  
\- Sir, sir - Murfy tried to explain - You have to explain your reasons...  
\- For not doing this, I know my friend, but - the Bubble Dreamer interrupted - Everyday I feel that sounds more as an excuse than an actual reason, like... how do you explain to anyone that your god, who loves you very much, allowed that... creature, to do something terrible to you?  
\- Sir, in no part of your job description  
\- Says I actually have to protect everybody from everything terrible, I know! but - the Bubble Dreamer kept insisting - isn't that kind of implied in the part which says I love them? Because I do, but  
\- Ok, I don't care anymore - Betilla interrupted. She was already tired of having this exact same discussion with the Bubble Dreamer every.single.time - WE are trying to do something about this nightmare-evil-stuff and Rayman JUST happen to be KIND OF...  
\- Betilla - the Bubble Dreamer interrupted her, cold - 1. I said I would help you on this but I never said I have to like it and 2. I don't think is that big of a problem  
\- What?  
\- Just think about it - the Bubble Dreamer introduced - Where's he is right now?  
\- At Globox's - Murfy answered - Like always  
\- Exactly, and he does that because he  
\- Likes Globox? - Betilla completed, kind of unsure  
\- I was gonna said he loves him, but you have the geist of it - the Bubble Dreamer continued - As you can see, his hatred toward me, personally, is not been translated as a hatred to my creations  
Suddenly Betilla and Murfy got it. He was right!  
\- So, if we can get him to care about the Glade of Dreams maaybe  
\- We could convince him to help us with the nightmare infectation! - Murfy completed finally. He and Betilla were happy they actually had a work around with this whole situation, while the Bubble Dreamer was a bit annoyed with the last two words, but, OK. They are on their right on trying to find a balance between evil and good in the Glade. He just didn't want to do this personally.  
\- But wait, how are we going to do that? - Murfy suddenly realized - We need to find someone to teach him about the Glade, but who?  
Betilla and the Bubble Dreamer just stared at him for about 5 minutes, waiting for him to come up with the conclusion. Murfy never did, though, so the Bubble Dreamer decided to, ya'know, give the motivational speech  
\- Murfy, my friend, this is the moment you have been trained your whole life for - the Bubble Dreamer told him. Murfy looked at him confused as hell, but he suddenly realized. He was right! His power! The fact he knows everything about EVERYTHING! If it was created by the Bubble Dreamer, Murfy knows so many details about them it gonna get your skin scrawl. He even keeps the library in the Snoring Tree! No, wait, he has wrote 60% of that library! He IS the flipping Flying Encyclopedia! HE CAN DO THIS - So you go out there my friend and get some good old fashion knowledge inside that thick skull of his!  
\- He doesn't have a thick skull, what are you talking about? - Betilla interrupted, offended  
\- Betilla, it's just a manner of speech  
\- I know! - Betilla then again interrupted, making a point - But you are anyway offending him and I'm not going to stand that in front of me!  
\- But... ok, fine - the Bubble Dreamer took some air and then tried again - So you go out there my friend and get some good old fashion knowledge inside that... brain... I just lost all my inspiration for this, I can't, I just can't  
\- Thank you sir - Murfy really appreciated all the encouragement. He really do.  
The rest of the day for Murfy was getting ready in the library for start classes the next day. He tried to not go and prepare too much, do the fact the only thing he needed to do is to imbue some appreciation for the world to Rayman. He was planning to start with an overall view of the planet and then go smaller and smaller. Eventually Rayman should have an overall knowledge of the glade, and anything deeper than that was strictly optional.  
Rayman meanwhile came back from Globox's early. Betilla was surprised to hear him entering, and went directly to his room. He wasn't using the main entrance anyway, because he didn't want to meet... him. You know who I'm talking about. He used the window of his room instead.  
Knock knock!  
\- I knock on your door because I respect your privacy - Betilla announced - But I reafirm my authority as your creator by going in anyway!  
But instead, Rayman opened the door.  
\- What kind of authority do you have? - Rayman asked as a greeting - That's a joke, right?  
\- Can I come in? - Betilla asked after doubting for half a second.  
Rayman gave her an exasperated sigh - Yeah, come in  
Betilla hadn't entered to that room for three days, and the place were already a mess. Most of it was a pile of purple hoodies in a corner, a bed which wasn't been done ever again and some seeds which were dangerously placed on the floor (but Betilla could fly, so, yeah).  
\- I guess Murfy hasn't have time to clean this place - Betilla commented  
\- Nah, he had plenty of time - Rayman corrected while lying on the unmade bed without his shoes - I didn't let him go in  
\- Why? It's not like I force him! - Betilla commented, surprised - He likes it!  
\- It's not that - Rayman answered with his tired voice - I don't want him to do that. I want this place to be mine, if it's going to be my place anyway  
Rayman was right, Betilla didn't felt like she has any authority over him. She was still feeling bad after not recognizing that Rayman was actually alive and not some automated magic moonbeam puppet, which started most of his moodiness. Still, something was wrong beyond that and she kind of wanted to know why. Betilla sat at the foot of his bed, while Rayman was looking at the falling fabric in the ceiling. She knew he was trying to avoid contact, but she just had to be careful. She hoped.  
\- Rayman - she introduced - why are you coming back?  
This is it. She said it. She hopefully didn't make this worse, she hoped.  
\- I don't know - Rayman answered - Because Globox asks me to do that, I guess???  
\- Does he? - Betilla asked, quite surprised  
\- He insists on telling me you and Murfy are good people - Rayman continued - I'm not saying you aren't!! But I don't understand why he keeps on telling me this!!  
\- Maybe he thinks we have a problem, as a family - Betilla offered as an explanation  
\- We do  
\- Yes yes yes  
\- Then, why he keeps sending me back here! - Rayman complained, half a question  
\- Maybe, I'm saying maybe a lot because I'm not him - Betilla explained before continuing - he believes we're not going to solve anything if you keep going there  
\- What do I can do here? - Rayman resorted - There's nothing to do here  
\- Maybe we should do something together - Betilla suggested, saying maybe again  
\- You are boring  
Betilla looked away and AT LEAST made 100 different faces trying to hide her anger. Boring? What does he knows about fun? He has been alive only 4 days, he knows nothing about this! But Betilla has to remember as well, he has been alive 4 days, it's a miracle he has such strong opinion. Maybe it's true he has a thick skull.  
\- Well, there's something we want to do with you tomorrow - Betilla said trying to keep her composture - I cannot promise is going to be "fun", but at least is going to be interesting  
\- You think - Rayman completed, with a tired face  
\- Mmm - Betilla said, trying to not lash out - Yes...  
Rayman looked at her as hard as he could. Betilla felt quite nervious, because she didn't knew what she would do if he said no. She has to be calm and collected in front of him. She has to be the adult. Why is this so difficult?  
\- Ok... - Rayman eventually conceded.  
Betilla was so happy that she grabbed Rayman's head and kissed him in the nose.  
\- What are you doing? - Rayman complained, grabbing his head back and blushing  
\- I'm your mom! - Betilla suddenly said - I must do things which are sappy and embarrasing to you!  
\- Why?  
\- Because I love you - she answered without missing a beat  
Rayman just grabbed the sheets of his bed and hide.  
\- You can go now - he said to Betilla, pointing to the door. She did what she was told, and went out of the room. When she closed the door, Rayman got back into watch the ceiling again. That was true? It felt like it was true. But, who knows, she could probably been faking it. Maybe? He didn't knew. That is something terrible to think about. But, what they would get out of lying to him? For what he was made anyway? It's must be a reason, isn't it? Isn't it? Rayman wasn't sleeping any soon. He wanted to be back with Globox, Uglette and the kids, jump around a bit and help them in different things... but he promised Globox he will be back at the Snoring Tree every single night. He barely remembers what make him to made that promise. Maybe he knew why he was created? Nah, he didn't seem to know anything about him the first time they met, but maybe he was briefed about this after that? What are you doing Rayman? Distrusting your best friend? Rayman was barely getting all stuff together. He wanted to figure out himself and what to do in his life. But he only knew one thing, at the moment: He wanted to decide that himself.  
He eventually went to sleep. During half a second, he didn't want to woke up. But he eventually did.  
He was out of clean hoddies, so he decided to use the one which smell the least awful. Then after that he went to take a bath to the near river and after chasing some weird pink balls which stole his clothes, he could come back to the Snoring Tree, after been midway to Globox's house and remembering he promised Betilla he would be there.  
Rayman entered his room, only to find no pile of clothes, or seeds over the floor, or his bed unmade, but a green fly folding his clothes and putting them in the closet.  
\- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! - Rayman screamed so loud everybody in the Snoring Tree could hear him  
\- What's happening? - Betilla asked  
\- I don't know - the Bubble Dreamer exclaimed - I'm not spying, I'm just sleeping here been detestable.  
\- You leave the door open - Murfy explained - I entered here because Betilla told me you don't want to meet the Bubble Dreamer (Which is actually an useless endeavor if you ask me), I find the second coming of the apocalypse, so I have to clean up I'm sorry  
\- The second coming of the... argh... - Rayman started to move his hands and his head around with frustration - I told you not to enter here!  
\- I know! - Murfy exclaimed in equal frustration - But, at the end, how I will talk to you if this is the only place in the Snoring Tree you want to be in??  
\- I never promised to meet you - Rayman angrily clarified - I promised to meet Betilla  
\- Ok, fine - Murfy decided to not fight anymore - But make me a favor and change those clothes... You also have some t-shirts you could probably could use with a neckerchief I don't know.  
Murfy flown away while Rayman, as soon he was out of sight, checked the clothes Murfy was folding. This ones smell correctly. So, that's what you do with dirty clothes, you fold them? He changed his clothes as fast as he could (He never wanted to admit he was doing it because Murfy told him to do it) and then he decided to lay in his bed. Whoa, made beds are actually kind of nice.  
\- Rayman... - Betilla said with her half sweet, half mockery voice. She and Murfy has just arrived to the room with Rayman barely noticing. He almost fall over the bed because he really REALLY didn't want to look like he was enjoying something Murfy did for him. It wasn't working of course, but at least he was going to try!  
\- Murfy told me I... kind of forgot to tell you that you were going to meet him and not me, so I came to explain what's going on - Betilla tried to explain as straight faced as she could, but the sight of Rayman actually enjoying having his room cleaned was kind of hilarious - We... thought that you would... enjoy learn things about the Glade of Dreams  
\- What's Murfy has to do with any of this? - Rayman immediatly interjected  
\- Well, obviously there's no one better suited to do it - Betilla explained, a bit offended  
\- Obviously - Murfy repeated for emphasis  
Rayman looked at them in tandem, not really getting what's going on.  
\- I thought your job was to clean around the tent - Rayman eventually explained, without a hint of irony or malice in his tone, which made the comment even more frustrating. But eventually they realized, does Murfy have a job?  
\- Well, I also keep the library - Murfy eventually said, after thinking a bit too hard about it  
\- Well Rayman, it's not really about his job, it's about his power - Betilla decided to interrupt since Murfy was barely getting anything straight  
\- Oh! That's true! - Murfy suddenly remembered. It's so obvious to him he forgets sometimes he has to explain it - I have the power to know everything about everything in the Glade  
\- Power? - For Rayman, that statement was becoming a stretch - Since when been into gossip is a power?  
\- Oh you have no idea - was Betilla immediate answer  
\- IT'S NOT GOSSIP! - Murfy screamed. After that he tried to breathe so he will recover his cool.  
\- I CAN VOUCH FOR THAT! - the Bubble Dreamer screamed from the main hall  
\- Is he spying us? - Rayman whispered to Betilla  
\- No, we have the same problem everytime we try to explain Murfy's power to someone  
\- You keep calling it a power  
\- Because it is! - Murfy interrupted - Everytime the Bubble Dreamer creates something new, or something happens in the Glade of Dreams, my brain get literally re-arranged so I will know about it!  
\- Oh... really? - now Rayman was doing it with actual malice, which made the infuriating comment a bit less infuriating, but Murfy's temperament was reaching the limit very fast - Since you know everything about everything... can I ask you a question?  
\- Shoot  
\- Why do I not have any limbs?  
Murfy was about to tell him why, until he realized. He kind of doesn't know????  
How that's even possible?  
\- I... - Murfy eventually admitted - I don't know  
Whatever Rayman said during that moment of actual terror for Murfy was completely blocked. Betilla also was terrified. She was looking at Murfy waiting for him to say it was a joke, but, no, he was serious, he didn't have any idea about it.  
\- Since you two aren't paying me attention, I'm going to Globox's - that was Rayman's good-bye - Take care!  
Rayman jumped out of the tent, in the moment Murfy suddenly reacted  
\- No, wait! - Murfy exclaimed, follow him to whatever Rayman was going - You are not going to escape from me!  
They left Betilla without any words trying to figure out how that would be even possible. I mean... how??? If there's something reliable in the Glade of Dreams, is the fact Murfy and the Bubble Dreamer somehow, SOMEHOW, will know everything about everything. Wait.  
\- Sir? - Betilla went to the main hall to talk with the Bubble Dreamer - did you hear the conversation there?  
\- Of course not Betilla! - the Bubble Dreamer answered, somewhat offended - Except the parts in which Murfy was screaming. Nobody could not hear THAT part  
\- Do you know why Rayman doesn't have limbs? - Betilla asked immediately  
\- It is because you ran out of Lums while making him - the Bubble Dreamer answered - Someday you'll work out a moment to finish him. If you want to  
\- But you know that because I told you - Betilla completed  
\- Yes, that's true... oh, I see what you mean - the Bubble Dreamer conceded - I guess I thought Murfy's power was a bit better than mine's, but... no. I guess knowledge is the only limit I have by creating beings. Still, this is very interesting!  
\- Sir! This is terrifying!  
\- That's what make him interesting my friend! - the Bubble Dreamer corrected - Most of the interesting things shake up the foundations of what we know, and that's exiting! You should be proud of your little one  
\- I guess I am  
In the Primordial Forest, Murfy was getting tired of frantically fly after Rayman. The kid could run fast, that's true! Maybe he should abuse more of those "lifts" the Bubble Dreamer gives him sometimes. Still, he has to keep moving, he was getting close to Globox's house.  
\- Murfy! - Globox greeted him while somehow avoiding Rayman's body. They were playing soccer with the kids, and, since yesterday the ball they had just exploded away in an unexplained fashion, Rayman offered his body as a replacement. Uglette was really concerned about Rayman's well being (Because they were KICKING HIS BODY) but, for some strange reason, Rayman didn't seem to mind. Or get hurt in general.  
\- Do you need to talk with Rayman? - Globox continued, moving away from the action, so he could talk with the new visitor.  
Murfy was a tongue movement away to tell Globox that yes, he wanted to talk with Rayman, but he eventually just gave up. He was tired after follow him and, quite frankly, Rayman didn't want to hear him either. The only problem with this new plan of just giving up though was the fact he was doing it in front of Globox, the king of not giving up, as long he's not the one who is doing whatever.  
\- Something happening? - Globox asked while pouting  
\- Ah... well... - Murfy stuttered while knowing, because he knows, if he explain his problem to Globox, he is going to find the words to just keep him going. Ahhhhh... ok, fine, anyway he promised Betilla he would do it - I got task with teaching Rayman about the Glade  
\- Uh? Really? THAT'S AMAZING! - Globox exclaimed, with his patented lack of subtetly. But then he realized - He did ran away, didn't he?  
\- Yes  
\- mmmmm, wait, why do you have to teach him stuff? - Globox suddenly asked  
\- Top secret - Murfy replied without missing a beat - Can't tell you  
Globox just shrugged with that information. It's not like he never was out the loop, that was his contant state. And he was kind used to really not been too important in the grand scheme of things. It's there something the people at the Snoring Tree or the Fairy Council were doing, he just was going in his day, trying to avoid predators to eat his kids and in general not been important in any way to the Glade of Dreams. That was how he felt anyway. Just little, stupid him, kind of a coward, wrong color, who just got lucky to find the best mate in the history of mates. He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve her at all.  
Murfy noticed Globox just started to drool while getting lost in some thoughts he believed weren't that good, and just started looking at Globox trying to figure out if he will woke up.  
\- Oh, I know! - Globox exclaimed out of the blue, scaring Murfy - Let's go to the Heart of the World! I mean, to the Fairy Council! To see the Heart of the World! I have never seen the Heart of the World!  
\- Oh, so you are going too? - Murfy commented, after recovering from an almost heart attack  
\- Yes, you right, I'm just going to bother you - Globox immediatly deflated, while looking to the floor  
\- Nah - Murfy said, paying no attention to the fact Globox was somewhat sad - I think it's going to be better. At least Rayman will have someone to snark with.  
Globox didn't fully understand the last remark, but he went to fetch Rayman from the soccer game anyway. They took some humorous moments to recover his body and then Rayman, Globox and Murfy walked to the Fairy Council. Rayman didn't want to go, but Globox felt really happy in going somehow, so he didn't say anything. Despite he been, at least, way older than him, Globox looked like a little kid with a treat while going to the so called Fairy Council. What's so special about this place anyway?  
\- There's usually not a lot of fairies in the fairy council though - Murfy explained the way there - They use the palace as a meeting place mostly, when there's emergencies.  
\- A palace? - Rayman asked  
\- It's like a big rock formation with a lot of natural and teensy made tunnels - Murfy introduced - And while is named after the fairies, one third of the teensy population of the Primordial Forest lives there. They are all descendants of the first Grand Minimus. Who also was the first teensy.  
\- Grand... Minimus?? - Rayman asked, confused  
\- That's the name of the king of all their kings. They have a lot of them - Murfy explained, casually, without really answering Rayman actual question  
\- I know this is kind of late - Rayman introduced, noticing he kind of forgot something - But, how do a teensy looks like?  
\- Have you never seen a teensy? - Globox asked, without believing it  
\- He has probably already seen ones - Murfy theorized - He just doesn't know they are called teensy. Well... Oh look! I don't have to explain it!  
They have already arrived to the outskirts of the Fairy Council, where a bunch of little blue creatures with really big noses and small eyes and mouths, dressed with long blue coats and green tunics were walking around, entering little caves which for them worked as passways to their houses, which were inside a giant, spiral looking, silver colored rock formation. Outside there's kids playing, floating around, while the adults were picking fruit and vegetables from their gardens outside the council. Oh, wait a second.  
\- Why they are...  
\- Floating around? It's their noses! - Murfy completed and continued - Their noses are really sensible to magic, so, all of them are little magicians!  
\- Then, why I can't do any magic? - Rayman complained, pointing at his nose - I mean, look at me!  
\- We didn't already agreed I have no idea about you Ray? - Murfy resorted, kind of frustrated  
\- Whoa, Rayman! - Globox exclaimed, surprised - Murfy doesn't know things about you? You must be REALLY special!  
\- That's another word for weird, correct?  
\- Don't do that to him Ray....  
Murfy led them inside, where a literal city was carved into the rocks. Some of the teensies were floating cleaning some stained glass, showing moments of the long and dignified history of the teensies. Others were going to their own business, walking fast over beautiful white ceramics which were adorning the place.  
\- Soo, only teensies live here?? - Rayman asked absentmindedly  
\- There's one fairy left - Murfy explained - Most of the fairies do not like to have a determined place to live. Betilla does that because the Bubble Dreamer sacred grounds are also in this forest  
\- He couldn't find a more pompous name for the tent, does he? - Rayman commented, kind of annoyed  
\- The teensies are the ones who like that kind of naming strategy - Murfy explained instead - They are very proud of the fact they are the childrens of the Bubble Dreamer  
\- isn't everything created by him? - Rayman complained, really annoyed - and, there before, isn't everything HIS childrens?  
Murfy and Globox stop for a second after hearing that remark. He's kinda right but at the same time... kinda wrong??  
\- Just don't say that in front of the teensies and you will be ok - it was Murfy answer, until he changed topic - come on! We're near the throne room  
\- The throne room??? - Globox started to be in big alert - You never said ANYTHING about the Grand Minimus throne room!  
\- The heart of the world IS in the Grand Minimus throne room! - Murfy explained - Don't worry Globox, you are coming with us!  
\- I will start to worry because I have no idea what I have to do with this - Rayman corrected, also kind of alarmed  
\- Don't worry guys, I have everything under control, trust me!!! - Murfy pleaded, as they were getting closer to a somewhat big white door in the main hall of the cave, after walking some floors under, while looking to historic paintings and ornated white platforms and little stores selling everything imaginable.  
And then, with Rayman hugging Globox because the latter needed some comfort (supposenly), Murfy knocked the giant door.  
\- yes? - a teensy guard appeared opening a small door which was in one of the big ones. It didn't have any weapons, but it looked like a guard anyways. They had an uniform.  
\- Hi! I'm Murfy, the librarian of the Snoring Tree! - Murfy presented himself and then he presented the other two cowards - And they are Rayman and our friend Globox! We came to see the Heart of the World. We are having a field trip  
\- I'll consult with the Grand Minimus - it was the guard goodbye  
\- Now what?? - Rayman asked while trying to free himself from Globox's embrace, which was getting stronger by the second  
\- It's going to depend on the Grand Minimus! - Murfy explained - It can take between 5 minutes to half an hour! So... who wants ice cream?? I'll invite!  
\- Hey! - the guard interrupted - The Grand Minimus says you can come in  
\- I owe you an ice cream  
Rayman, Murfy and Globox entered to the throne room, which was a bit different than the rest of the Fairy Council. Instead of been covered on white ceramics, the wide and open room showed natural rock of silver color. In the back a throne made out of the same materials but way too big for one teensy and, in the middle, a crater, from where a red-purple-pink light was emanating. Rayman and Globox were stunned by the beauty of the emanating lights, to the point they were too mesmerised to keep with the hug.  
\- That's my friends - a teensie dressed with a green coat and a purple tunic with a large ornated crown in his head said as a greeting - It's the Heart of the World  
\- You must be the Grand Minimus! - Rayman exclaimed, offering the little king his hand, which he accepted gladly - The name's Rayman! I'm... Betilla's creation???  
\- Oh, I'm aware of what the nymphs were doing the night of the Second Summer Soltice - the Grand Minimus explained - But it's really good to finally meet you... Rayman  
\- So... I guess the civil war is over? - Murfy tried to introduce  
\- I don't know what are you talking about! - the Grand Minimus exclaimed  
\- You know perfectly what I'm talking about  
\- I'm the one and only Grand Minimus  
\- No you aren't! - another teensy appeared from the back, dressed exactly like "the" Grand Minimus, came forward and grabbed the crown from "the grand minimus" head and put it on his own - I AM THE GRAND MINIMUS!  
Rayman was looking how both teensies were bickering over the crown and the title, kind of paralyzed. Eventually, he looked at Murfy, who was looking tired while seeing the situation.  
\- Where´s the other two? - Murfy asked in an accusatory manner  
\- Which other two? - the both Grand Minimus asked at once, with the one without the crown getting it back for the 3rd time  
\- Excelent! - Murfy exclaimed with his hands in the air - I just jinx it!  
Two other teensies appeared from the same place the last one appeared from, and then they jumped over the other two without saying hello. They ARE the Grand Minimus and they are going to prove it!  
Murfy dragged Rayman away from the situation, turn him around and then explain.  
\- The late Grand Minimus died some weeks ago - Murfy explained very low, so the four "Grand Minimus" couldn't hear him - He didn't leave the rules of succession very clear though... then those four actually can be the Grand Minimus according to those rules  
\- They'll have to choose eventually, correct? - Rayman asked, quite concerned  
\- No idea! - Murfy conceded - BUT, the Grand Minimus is not really that important now  
\- No?  
\- His position is more important during emergencies - Murfy explained, still very quiet - They will hopefully get their act together before we got one, but, for the moment is better let the teensies been them  
Rayman turned around to look at them from a distance. They were fighting like little kids over a toy! He didn't knew if he could do something about it. Maybe he could do something about it. But what he could do about it?  
Meanwhile, Globox was still looking at the lights emanating from the Heart of the World - they look like those lights you see when you cross your legs, close your eyes and say "ommmmmmmm"  
\- Do you mean the Dream Realms? - Murfy commented. He and Rayman decided to stop paying attention to the bickering would-maybe-be kings  
\- No, no, when you just meditate! - Globox corrected - I'm blue! I can't reach the Dream Realms  
\- What do your color have to do with anything? - Rayman asked, feeling that notion was complete nosense  
\- It has nothing to do with it, I can tell you that - Murfy agreed. Then he decided to continue, paying no attention to Globox's feelings, stuff which the latter actually was thankful for. Globox hated been a bother to anyone, but he felt like that the whole time - The Heart of the World helps to keep the equilibrium of the Glade. It's in charge of everything around the planet and keep the glade all around... round  
\- Like keeping the planet together - Rayman theorized  
\- something like that, but it's like the...  
\- Heart of the World?  
\- Yeah, it's in the name - Murfy conceded - Also, the Heart of the World houses the Knowledge of the World  
\- Knowledge? - that piqued Rayman's interest way differently than the rest of the information - Is it from there you get your stuff?  
\- No... - Murfy started to try and explain. Neither him or the Bubble Dreamer himself know for sure the difference between the Knowledge of the World and Murfy's own information. For Murfy, is something among the lines of what the Lums can gather and process from all their collective conciousness, which is quite different from facts and hard information. But then Murfy realized: Rayman wasn't really listening - WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!  
Rayman had already climbed the crater and, as soon Murfy and everybody else realized he did that, it was too late, since he jumped into the large pit which housed the heart of the world.  
\- I just lost my friend, did I? - Globox commented  
\- Nah, he's just going to get a punch in the face - Murfy explained  
\- A what?  
\- It's Ly prefered method to get rid of creeps  
The "grand minimus" were stunned. The one who was wearing the crown got near Murfy, somewhat concerned.  
\- Are you sure this is the legendary hero? - he asked  
\- I know he doesn't look neither heroic nor legendary, but we're working on it - Murfy tried to explain, stroking his hands out of how nervious he was with that question  
\- But... we don't know how much time we have - another "grand minimus" asked, while stealing the crown and putting it in his head - At the moment Jano has sent very small amounts of darktoons, but what we're going to do if he decides to do something else?  
\- The Bubble Dreamer has said Rayman has a ton of potencial - Murfy replied - We're working on guide that potential in the right direction  
\- We just hope that Betilla had the right idea - another "grand minimus" said, while walking to the one with the crown - We don't have another idea left  
No one got enough time to look at each other awkwardly, as the earth started to shake and then, like been shot by a canon, Rayman flew out of the crater in an arched trayectory directly to the big door, which he crossed to the hall outside the throne room. After a huge crash was heard, Murfy flew outside to check what happened.  
\- Then, you - one of the "grand minimus" asked Globox - What's your part in this whole legendary hero business?  
\- Apparently figuring out I got some big shoes to fill  
Murfy found Rayman in the public hall directly outside the throne room. It didn't look like there's big casualties, but a little teensy girl, dressed with a pink coat and a white dress, was looking at Rayman really, really scared. Rayman had already figure out what the little teensy was doing, and he was paralized, like fearing he was going to break something if he moved too fast. Murfy was observing the situation also in a deathlock. One of the two has to do something. Sadly, turn up to be the teensy girl  
\- No! Wait! - Rayman exclaimed after the teensy decided to run away, crying. Rayman decided to follow her, with Murfy following him.  
Rayman just got lost inside the Fairy Counsil, but after asking around and some tips with Murfy, he became able to track down the girl, who dangerously went out of the Fairy Counsil, according to everybody. Rayman could find her outside, but the only thing he could see was her inside a cage, with some skinny looking, green dudes with cargo pants and those explorer hats running away with her. Rayman got a glimse of this and couldn't understand a thing beyond "this is terrible". He ran in pursue of this creatures, while Murfy came out of the Fairy Counsil not only late, but tired.  
\- How he can ran THIS FAST!? - he complained out loud to no one in particular  
\- Use your teleportation ability - a nearby tree suggested. This tree had two eyes, a mouth and a bubble pipe.  
\- I don't have teleportation abilities! Wait - Murfy realized - I DO have teleportation abilities! Since when do I have teleportation abilities?  
\- Around a minute ago - the Bubble Dreamer tree answered - I just believe is going to be useful for you  
\- Thanks, thanks, but, sir - Murfy replied with another question - Isn't forbidden for a god to tamper with their creations after they had been created?  
\- Yes, but it doesn't mean I can´t give to my creations "powers", like Betilla does with HERS - the Bubble Dreamer tree explained - Let's say is a loophole  
\- I don't like loopholes  
\- Yes, but you don't hate this rules  
Murfy stop to think for a moment. How to use this power, how to...  
\- Just think where you want to go  
And Murfy did. He did teleport away.  
\- Godspeed my good friend - the Bubble Dreamer tree said as a good bye - Despite I can't give you any  
Murfy decided to teleport directly to Rayman's hood. And actually worked!  
\- What are you doing there? - Rayman complained, after feeling the weight of Murfy in his clothes - How you got there??  
They were in the middle of a forest, but somewhat different to the Primordial Forest. This one had different flora and was kind of watery compared to the other. The trees were adorned with way more vines than usual, and the amount of ferns, big and small, were stunning  
\- How did you arrive to the Jibberish Jungle? - Murfy complained out loud  
\- I was following those green, thin guys who captured that little teensy - Rayman explained - But I lost them!  
\- Wait, are you telling me lividstones captured that little teensy you scared away? - Murfy completed with his voice filled with panic  
\- I didn't scare them away! - Rayman complained, yet conceded - But yes, they got captured  
\- Well Ray, some lividstones capture creatures to free them so the hunter who hired them can bubblize the creature - Murfy explained  
\- WHAT? - Rayman exclaimed - How your dear god creates terrible things like that?!  
\- Can we PLEASE concentrate in the task at hand and THEN we can have a conversation about the nature of good and evil? - Murfy resorted  
\- Uuuhhhh.... been pragmatic - Rayman conceded - I like that  
Murfy frowned trying to come up for a way to figure out how to find the lividstones, but Rayman, instead of wait, climbed a tree without telling Murfy  
\- Hey! - Murfy exclaimed, while follow him - What are you doing?  
\- They must have a camp, correct? - Rayman introduced, while arriving to the top of the tree - Maybe they have put on a fire!  
\- Oh! You may be right!  
Rayman arrived to the top of the tree, shortly followed by Murfy. There, both started to look around the post over the trees of the jungle, to maybe find a trail of smoke or anything which is not a little native creature of the jungle, but an invasive nightmare. Murfy could find them.  
\- There! There! - he pointed out, with Rayman turning around to see it better - That must be the lividstones' camp  
\- We better be correct - Rayman gloomly said - Come on!  
Rayman jumped from tree to tree, sometimes going up to the top for not losing his direction. Murfy noticed that, and scold him because he could do that for him. In that way, Rayman and Murfy eventually arrived near to the camp, which, lucky them, turn out to be a lividstones camp.  
That camp had a big tent, some rudimentary tables and chairs, several planks with nails crossing them, but, the most impressive feature was the amount of cages filled to the brim with small creatures, pink blonde balls, and those yellow balls with wings which radiated light of their own.  
\- I don't think they have captured electoons and lums just for the hunter - Murfy whispered, while he and Rayman were walking around the place - Something else must going on  
\- Where those terrible things are? - Rayman was whispering with his breath  
They found her, in the middle of all the cages, she was trying to clue them she was there by knocking her cage. Rayman ran to see the kid, who was very happy to see them. They exchanged big smiles of comfort, like they didn't need to tell each other everything was going to be right. Rayman was sure he will find a way. But, how, exactly? Murfy decided to make a quick glance to the cage. What he discovered was, kind of obvious in retrospect.  
\- It's a terrible cage - Murfy explained - 3 gemstones that you can break it with a punch  
\- Really?  
Rayman prepared to punch it, while the little teensy recoiled away. CRASH! Rayman punched the cage and, voilá! The cage fall apart.  
\- Whoooooohohohohooooo - Rayman was impressed by the strength of his fists. The little teensy hug him on how happy she was, while Rayman was still kind of surprised - EVERYBODY GOES FREE TODAY!  
And thus he went, breaking all the cages of the camp, freeing birds, squirrells, walking trees with eyes, rabbits and all the lums  
\- You stole my clothes this morning! - Rayman exclaimed to the cage of electoons. But they went free as well with a "nah".  
Rayman observed how all the animals ran away as fast as they could, grateful of this weird creature which just happened to be strong enough to break those cages. But the satisfaction was short lived, as Murfy and the little teensy realized at least 5 lividstones were JUST behind them.  
\- Ah... Ray... bad news... - Murfy pointed out, while the little teensy was not only angry but ready to... punch them?  
\- No no no no no no no no no - Murfy said, grabbing her and trying to get away - Let's the guy who knows to fight handle this  
Rayman was looking at the lividstones kind of surprised. Technically, he has the power to punch, but he feels he doesn't know how to use it! And 5 of those skinny guys with bats with nails were looking at him angrily. Of course, he just ruined all their job! It was an evil, EVIL job, but still, efford wasted.  
Eventually, one took the plunge, and ran to Rayman using his bat to nail him to the ground, but Rayman's legs moved alone and took a small step to the left. The lividstone responded with another swing to his head, but Rayman just ducked and then punched him in their skinny but long chin. The lividstones were actually surprised that Rayman could stand his ground with only his fists, but no one was as surprised as Rayman himself. Suddenly, a cocky smile appeared on his face, got in fighting stance and then ran toward the 4 lividstones, which were ready to attack with their bats. Rayman avoided them by jumping back, then wall-jumping using a tree and then punching the head of a lividstone to the ground. Another decided to attack to the head, but Rayman ducked again and pushed them to the front, throwing them directly to the others. Then again they were looking to each other, but Rayman decided to stick his tongue out and make a face. That was enough to make the 5 lividstones ran for their lives as fast as they could, getting lost in the forest almost immediatly.  
\- What a bunch of cowards! - Rayman exclaimed out loud  
The little teensy and Murfy ran to congrats Rayman for that fight. The little teensy was specially impressed with Rayman's ability to punch those bullies away. Soon enough though (And after Murfy discovered his new teleportation ability just teleported him and only him), they decided to go back to the Fairy Counsil.  
It was a fairly unevenful walk, but the teensy was getting tired, and Rayman had to carry her half the way. Murfy was surprised by the amount of stamina Rayman had. By this point he has played soccer with Globox's kids, ran all the way after those lividstones and then carry the little teensy on his back, and that without counting all the walking to different places today he has done. And yet, he seems like he could continue forever!  
\- THEY HAVE COME BACK! - a squeaky voice shouted from the distance. It was obviously a teensy. Rayman and Murfy kept going, quite unsure of what to find, but then they saw it. All the teensies of the Fairy Counsil were waiting for them in the entrance, with tree branches moving around and the four "Grand Minimus" in front of them, leading the reception.  
\- THE LEGENDARY HERO HAD BRING HER BACK! - another clearly shouted, and the crowd just went wild. Rayman was confused. He looked around trying to figure out who this legendary hero was. But then, he suddenly realized: IT WAS HIM!!


End file.
